rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Insanity
Insanity is a 2020 psychological thriller game made by Uri. This is Uri's first video game and the only one that hasn't been given a translated release. It is originally released in 2000s (Which is unreleased or not available to download in the original version). It should be release for remake version in 2020. Plot A group of high school students are told of an old mansion that is supposedly haunted. One day, they decide to go investigate it. They look around and stumble upon a corpse in the dining room. They attempt to leave, but they quickly discover the front door is locked. Now they have to find a way out while avoiding the dangers that the mansion holds. Characters Keisuke The leader of the group and the main playable character. He's very compassionate about his friends. He's the one who discovers the hidden lab. Kyouko The main female character and Keisuke's best friend (minor playable character in Remake). When she meets the scientist, he initially mistakes her for his dead daughter. She's the only one who, for a while, is not in danger. She briefly spends some time with Murai, but it ends when she sees Riho strapped to a medical bed. She can choose to either save her friend or let her die. Yuuki Yamada The grandson of Toshiki Yamada and minor character. For a majority of the game, he's unimportant and rarely seen outside of his group of friends. He, along with Ryouji and Keisuke, manages to find himself in the underground lab and unintentionally discovers Murai. He ducks into a locker, but is freed by Keisuke later. Riho The secondary female character and Ryouji's love interest. Early in the game, she finds Ryouji stabbed (In Remake, fatally bash in the head with the crowbar) and, for a while, stays with him. In a fit of rage, she decides to go looking for his attacker, but is captured by Murai. The player can choose to either let Murai kill her or they can save her. Either choice will alter the game's outcome. Ryouji The secondary male character and Riho's love interest (one of the playable characters in Remake). After he and his friends discover the corpse in the dining room, he's attacked by Murai. Later, he's taken to his underground lab and locked up in a cell. (In Remake, if Riho dies, he commit suicide in the bad end). Kenta The smart guy of the group (one of the playable characters in Remake). He manages to learn about the mansion's history and the inhabitants. After an encounter with Murai, he goes into his underground lab where he finds Ryouji conscious. He attempts to break him out, but Murai discovers him and promptly knocks him out (In Remake, if you have both the Thick Book and Blood Pack, Kenta will survive. If you don't have both, he will die) Shigeki Murai A former scientist and the primary antagonist of the game. He, for the most part, is off screen and spends his on-screen time chasing after the main characters. When he encounters Kyouko, he assumes that she is his daughter who is somehow alive. In Remake, he commit suicide by one of the bad endings. Takahiro Yanase A Murai's butler who was murdered by Shigeki Murai. One of the flashbacks and scenes appear in second playthrough. Emiko Murai The daughter of Shigeki and Miwako Murai, a flashback appears in second playthrough with her father, recently died in car accident. Miwako Murai A Murai's trade company employee and a wife of Shigeki Murai. One of the flashbacks appear in second playthrough. She was murdered by her husband, Shigeki. Kana Takahashi A Murai's family servant who was murdered by Shigeki Murai. One of the flashbacks appear in second playthrough. Toshiki Yamada The grandmother of Yuuki Yamada and Murai's former family servant. One of the flashbacks appear in second playthrough. Endings for Remake Good End 1: Beyond The Doors Talk to Yuuki, then Ryouji, then check the phone on the wall in Laboratory 1. Good End 2: Crawl out of Insanity Same as Good End 1 (Second playthrough only). Bad End 1: Undermined by Insanity If Kenta dies (and Riho survives or dies), go to Lab 3, Keisuke got stabbed with the box cutter and Shigeki commit suicide, although there's no way to get the passcode and trapped forever (if Riho dies, Ryouji commit suicide in the bad end). Bad End 2: The Dead are Arrogant If Kenta and Riho survives, Talk to Yuuki, if Ryouji wasn't put in position, same as Bad End 1. Remake Uri is announcement to remake the old version, improvements such as system graphics, puzzle solving changes, lap play elements and clearing benefits have been added. It will be release on January 8, 2020 for Japanese Version. English Version is in development and release the same year. Trivia * This is one of the few Uri games not translated in English. * Riho's scream upon discovering Ryouji is similar to Aya Drevis and Yonaka Murai. * the story plot is very similar to Mermaid Swamp, another one of Uri's games. Category:Games by Uri Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Eastern Games Category:Thriller Category:Releases (Wolf RPG Editor) Category:Drama Category:Non-RPG Category:Released in 2020